I Wanna Love You
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: Inuyasha just moved 3 hours away from the gang life he knew. He hates everything about his new home exept Miss Perfect, Kagome. Can Inuyasha change to get Kagome or will she stay with her boyfriend, Kouga? R&R Discontinued for now...but will be back soon.
1. My Past and New Life

Please Review!!!

I DO NOW OWN INUYASHA AND HIS CHAR.

CHAPTER 1

I starred at her. She's so beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair flowed behind her except for her bangs. Her twinkling brown eyes shined as she smiled and laughed with her friends. She seemed so sweet, funny, kind, and I bet one of the best people I've ever met. She was perfect. I didn't even know her name. I want to talk to her. I needed to know her. I needed a plan. A way to get her attention and away from her friends. I know I could win her if we were alone. I mean, I can get any woman's attention. I know I can get her. It just means I gotta think of something and of something quick. I felt so weird. Whats up with me?

I just moved here this year. My name is Inuyasha Kazumi. I'm a normal teenage boy besides for my silver hair and amber eyes that my father gave to me. I have a mother, a father, and a older brother named Sesshomaru. I hate my brother. He's owe most exactly like my father. Probably because they spend so much father/son time. He barely ever hung out with me. He left my mother, brother, and I when I was 5. Sesshomaru was 8. He just got tired of us, got up, and left. Not even an "I love you, sons," or a "I have to go, boys,". Not even a good bye. I don't care. I hate my father. My mother raised us until I was 14 and Sesshomaru was 17. She was heading home from work when a drunk driver smashed into her car. Sesshomaru and I sold most of our stuff and moved into an apartment that we could afford for the time being. He got a job right after he graduated high school that following year. If it wasn't for me, Sesshomaru could've went off to collage and fulfilled his dream of becoming a doctor. He gave that up to raise me. Great older brother, huh? Wrong! He's never home. He paid for the bill until I turned 16 and got a job. Then we split it. When he did have time off, he was out with another girl. I never saw him or ever got to know him. He never got to know me.

After my mother's death, my life went down hill. I started fighting, having sex, doing drugs, and drinking. Most kids who lose their parents by a drunk driver never drink but you know what? I don't give a fuck. I hated my life. After a while, the pain went away. I got a reputation as the 'tough guy' in my school. I had so called friends who were cool until I got too messed up. Then they just dumped me where ever to get rid of me. We do that to whoever gets the most messed up first so the cops wont get us into too much shit. Luckily, I had an older brother who had like a 6th sense. He was always there when I got into too much trouble. Great, my older brother who doesn't even know me has to keep saving my ass from jail and other shit. He would lecture me and I'd just go off and do it again. Sesshomaru could get over himself. Not like he really cares for me anyway. Sesshomaru would always bring up that I used to be so good when Mom was around. I used to be a Mom's boy, but that was before she died. He would constantly ask me 'What would Mom think?'. What does it matter? Shes not here. I was the only thing wrong in Sesshomaru's life. I knew it was just a madder of time before he finally got tired of all my bullshit and dumped me in the streets.

Well, I was right. Sesshomaru got tired of all my bullshit, but he didn't dump me in the streets. He told our apartment and moved us 3 hours away from the city I grew to know and love. At that time, he was stronger than me. I had no choice. I couldn't survive in that hell hole alone. I was so happy to hear that a week before I moved, my best friend, Naraku, lost his parents. Yeah, I felt bad for the dude to lose his family but him and his little sister, Kagura, got to move with me. When we told Sesshomaru what happened, he couldn't say no. Naraku and Kagura had no where else to go. No one would take them in. Sesshomaru didn't like it but we took them with us.

I hated Sesshomaru for making me leave all my friends, life, school, and woman 3 hours behind me. Yeah, I have a woman. She has a slinder body, huge chest, black hair, and hot brown eyes. She was a cheerleader at my old school. No girl could resist me there. I have to say, though, that she was the best in bed. Her name was Kikyo. She was always in a skirt and it didn't bother me any! I hated Sesshomaru for making me leave my life there. His only response for my yelling and cussing at him was: "It'll be better for my brother to get away from all the trouble here. Live a new, better life where we're going." He sounded like some fortune cookie!

Now, seeing this beautiful smile made me forget all about my life there. Naraku and I couldn't take our eyes off her. She was amazing. Kagura got tired of our drooling and went off to flurt with some guy. We didn't care. All I cared about was that amazing creature standing down the hall from me.

"Hey, I bet if you take a picture it'll last longer." said a voice from behind. I spun around to look at a black haired, brown eyed guy who stated that humorous comment.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled.

"And what the fuck do you want." added Naraku.

" I didn't mean anything by it. My name is Miruko." he said.

"Inuyasha..."

"Naraku."

"So you are the new kids?!" he asked.

"Yeah, whats your point?" I growled. I hated people who pointed me out like that. If he didn't have a good answer, I was goin to start off my first day by everyone knowin not to mess with me.

"I see you cought eye with Miss Kagome Higurashi." said the guy named Miroku.

"Kagome, eh?" I replied. 'She is so beautiful. Kagome...'

"You might as well give up." he said interrupting my thoughts.

"What'd ya mean?" I asked

"Is she stuck up or something like some of the girls back home?" laughed Naraku knowing that every girl couldn't resist Inuaysha's nor his charm and looks.

"No, shes very sweet and funny. She isn't stuck up. Even though she does have a temper and mighty stubborn but shes taken." replied Miroku.

"What?!" I asked in shock. 'Of course. A girl like her would be taken.'

"She has been taken for a year. Shes dated him since sophmore year." replied Miroku.

"THAT LONG!!!" exclaimed Naraku.

"Yep." stated Miroku. "His name is Kouga Tawatchi. Football, track, and soccer star."

"A sports star huh? Cheerleader?" asked Naraku.

"Nope. She's in band and drama and involved in owemost everything in school." replied Miroku.

"Really?" asked Naraku shocked.

"Why don't you just stop drooling over her?" asked Kagura.

'She's so beautiful.' I thought.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I wonder how long until I get her." laughed Naraku.

"No way. She's mine in a madder of days." I said. "Watch this." I walked up to Kagome and put his hands up against the locker and beside her.

"Umm, Hi." said Kagome.

"Hey, I'm new here. Name's Inuyasha." I said with the best smile I could pull up.

"Kagome." she replied.

"Hear you have a boyfriend." I said.

"Yes I do." smiled Kagome.

"Well, I bet he's no where near as good as me." I said in the best voice I could.

"Well, maybe its not all about that. He's really sweet.." said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know what you really want." I said as I put my arms around her. All the girls back home loved it. No one could resist this charm.

SMACK!

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT!" yelled Kagome. "Damn pervert." Kagome walked as as I stood there dumbfounded.


	2. Kagome

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHAR. :(

"Watch and learn? Really? Well now I know what NOT to do." laughed Naraku.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled my hand on my face. 'That really hurt.' "I promise by the end of the year she WILL be mine."

"Yeah, we'll see." laughed Naraku as he walked off.

"You have great friends." said Miroku.

"Look Mioko, I just wanna know what Kagome likes." I snarled.

"Its Miroku, and Kagome doesn't just go off and date just anyone. Kouga has been with her for a year and many plan that they will go off and get married."

"I don't think Mr. Sport-star start would mind me having a little action with his woman."

"Kagome is a virgin. She won't even have sex with Kouga. What makes you think she'll want you."

"I have my ways." I smiled as I walked off as the bell sounded. 'I just have to get to know her. Find out what she likes.' I walked into my first class. Some old lady stood in front of the class babbling on about something.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Inuyasha Kazumi. He is the new student here." said Miroku.

"Well, welcome to my class Inuyasha." replied the lady. "I am Lady Kaede. I don't like being called Mrs. Miss. or anything like that. Just Lady Kaede."

"Alright." I replied not really caring. Miroku walked past me and took a seat near the back behind some girl her hair up and some bangs in the front. He smiled at her. Right next to her, though, was what I was looking for. Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you can take a seat next to Miroku, since you already know him." said Lady whatsherface. I did as I was told and sat next to Miroku and right behind Kagome. I smiled.

"Hey." said Miroku. "This is Sango. Shes my girl."

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND KEEP YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS!!" yelled that girl named Sango blushing slapping Miroku leaving a deep red handprint on his right cheek.

"She secretly loves me." whispered Miroku. Sango stayed facing the front but I could see the deep red blush she had on her face. She liked him. Alot. Its ok. She was hott but right now my aspiration was getting Kagome. I leaned up to try to whisper to Kagome but Miroku hissed at me. I don't even know this guy!

"Look, I know you like Kagome and all but I advise keeping your hands to yourself. She is VERY picky." whispered Miroku.

"Well, what does she like?" I asked. I needed to know everything I could if I was to try to win Kagome over.

"She likes a guy who will protect her. Someone sweet and kind. Trust me. We all know your type and your not Kagome's." whispered Sango. My type? What does she mean my type? Damn, this school is fucked up. People judge you just by glance.

"Or perverted guys." I heard Kagome add.

"Look, I just wanted to add that I was sorry. I know I was a jerk. I was just trying to.." I started.

"You were trying to get in bed with me. I have a boyfriend, like you've heard. I am happy with him. I love him. I'm not stupid. I wont fall for any of your tricks." she interrupted.

"No. I wasn't having a trick. I was just trying to be cool in front of my friend and trying to show that I'm not just some new guy. I mean your so beautiful. I couldn't help myself but try. I mean I'm sorry if I offended you. Maybe we could start over?" I thought up quickly. Man I'm good.

"No. I'm sorry. I go by first impressions. Do you think I'm that stupid?" replied Kagome continuing to take notes on the class.

"Maybe." I grunted. Kagome did a evil glance my direction. Damn, she heard me.

--

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Computer crashed. Lost the story. Ya'll know the story. Well, Yeah. I hope you like chapter 2. I'm actually owemost done with ch. 5 but ya'll will have to wait. :). **

--theDarkHiddenOne


	3. Chemistry

Chapter 3.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CHAR. :(

"What did you say?!" demanded Kagome in a evil tone.

"Noth..." I started when the bell rang. Kagome didn't even look my direction. She just stomped out of the door. Whats with this girl?

"What was your name again?" asked Miroku as he appeared in front of me.

"Inuyasha." I replied not really paying attention to him trying to watch around him.

"Inuyasha, look, Kagome isn't your type. Shes, well shes well, too nice for you." said Miroku.

"Mimiki.." I started.

"Miroku." he corrected.

"Whatever. All girls are my type." I said.

"I wouldn't start off your first day here with a bad rep." he said. OK. Honestly who does this guy think he is? I don't know him. I know nothing of him. I could care less about him! I just glared at him as he walked out of the room. I wonder where Naraku went.

I just walked out of the class room as fast as I could trying my best to find Kagome. I had to get this girl. Damn. I just had too. I walked around and so far nothing of her. I looked down at my schedule. Maybe she would be in my next class. I walked down the slowly degrading hall way and found room 506. I walked into the class and so far no Kagome. Damn. I dreaded through that class and went the next 2 classes and lunch with the same annoying thing over and over. 'Hi, I'm youfillintheblankannoyingnewteacher' and no sign of anyone i knew except that Miroku dude. Not Kagome, or Naraku. This day couldn't get any worse. Next was biology. I walked into that class and guess who I saw. Kagome.

"Hello I'm.." started the teacher. I didn't care. I saw Kagome. She was talking to some guy. Well, shes hugging some guy. Wait! She was KISSING this guy. The more I saw her kiss him the more I felt the anger grew inside of me. An anger I don't ever remember truly having. I just watched and clenched my fists trying not to lose my cool. Who was this guy? I wanted to know. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him. Inuyasha, chill. You'll get her. Its only a matter of...

"...HELLO!" yelled the teacher.

"Yeah?" I replied breaking away from my trance.

"You name?" he replied.

"Inuyasha Kazumi." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Well, Mr. Kazumi. You will be paired with...Miss Higurashi and Mr. Tagasho! Don't make me break the two of you up." yelled the teacher.

"You want me to pair up with Miss Higurashi?" I asked smiling as her lil boyfriend just glared at me.

"Hmm. Yes. That would be a great idea. Miss Higurashi you will be partnered up with Mr. Kazumi. Mr. Tagasho, you will be with Miss Medina."

"But Mr. Saitama!" yelled the guy next to Kagome.

"No buts! You and Kagome will work better separated. Both of your grades have been dropping! You have been a distraction to her and she to you. It would be best if the two of you were separated. So pick up your stuff." said Mr. Saitama. The guy did just as the teacher said mumbling under his breath. I just smiled. He won't be in my way. "Mr. Kazumi, you may take your seat."

"Thank you." I replied. I took my seat and looked at Kagome. She ignored me. Mr. Saitama started teaching something about electron configurations. I stopped listening when he said the topic. "I'm sor.." I started to say. I had to act sweet. Special. The innocent type if I was going to get Kagome.

"Look. Don't apologize. That was a cheep trick you pulled earlier. I don't know you and I'm happy with Kouga!" she said as she pointed at that guy. So that was her boyfriend. Well, it was kinda obvious but I just had this feeling about the guy. I didn't like him one bit.

"Goddamn. Sorry." I said realized afterwards I was getting pissed again.

"I don't care about you! I don't know you. Stop stalking me!" she pretty much yelled at me.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I started to scratch some fake notes down. The class seemed like it wouldn't end. Why did I feel like this? Whats wrong with me? The bell rang finally and I just watched Kagome grab her stuff. She looked at me and then took a deep breath.

"Look. I'm sorry. I don't want to be so rude and it is your first day, but you shouldn't go off and be like that. I have a boyfriend. I love him." she said as she left. I just watched her leave and walk into the arms of that guy. I've never been rejected before but what bothered me most was I was starting to think that I really liked Kagome. Could I actually have feelings for someone I just met? 'Ha. No. Inuyasha get ahold of yourself! Shes just hot and a little more of a challenge.' I picked up my stuff and walked out of the class heading towards my next class.

--

**Well. Here is Ch. 3. Sorry, the chappies are so short. I'm just working making sure I keep ya'll interested! Tell me what ya think! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Flawless-Miko, baabiixjaae, Amaya Mishugosha, Goth Punk Miko, InuyashanKagomeForever, Chrysolite Heart (thanx for the advise), Nay-nay-chan01!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	4. Band, Game, and A Ride

Chapter 4.

**...I do not own Inuyasha and Char.**

The rest of the day I watched Kagome. I felt like a stalker but I had to know what she liked about this guy. What did he have that I didn't have? He wasn't better looking, I know that for sure, but there had to be something about Kagome that she liked about him. I had to get her to notice me. I met up with Naraku in my last class.

"Man, I think your sprung." said Naraku as he watched me watch Kagome. "Its pathic. The great Inuyasha has feelings someone."

"She's just another girl." I replied. 'Maybe I do have feelings for her...NO! SHE. IS. JUST. ANOTHER. GIRL!'

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really have feelings for this chick. Do you? Cuz that wouldn't be like you."

"I just met her."

"So. I mean that fucked up Disney fairy tales might happen you know. I'd laugh so hard though if you loved her and she didn't love you."

"Well, aren't you my best friend."

"Its not like that. I mean it would be funny to me to see Inuyasha get rejected AGAIN. That chick just doesn't like you."

"You'll see Naraku..." I growled. I didn't think he heard me. Actually, he didn't. What was his problem anyway? After I convince my brother to take him and Kagura in, and I let them live with me. What kind of friend would laugh if his friend got rejected like I have by Kagome? None. Not a good respecting friend. But when is Naraku every respecting.

"You ready to go home?" asked Naraku once the bell rang.

"Nah. I gotta find a job. You know how Sesshomaru gets. I gotta pay at least half the bill." I replied. "It wouldn't kill you and Kagura to get jobs too."

"Nah. I've got a crap load of homework and Kagura working...I'd like to see that. Her idea of work is picking up a pencil." Naraku replied. "Where you lookin at?"

"I don't know yet." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you back at the apartment." said Naraku as he got in the car and headed out.

"Later." I said before he was gone. I watched him leave and then I spotted Kagome. She was walking away from that guy I really was starting to hate. She smiled and kissed him and he went off to whatever. I really...REALLY...hate this guy...Kagome was carrying something and her books. This might just be my chance... I ran up to her and took her books that were falling out of her bag. I looked down at them. Why would the class president be looking at...comic books?

"HEY GIVE ME THOSE!" yelled Kagome snatching them from my hands.

"You read comics?" I asked.

"No...their...um...for my brother.." she said not looking at me.

"I think its cool. I don't know many girls who look at comic books." I replied. I really don't and if they do their really geeks and shit but Kagome...Kagome was different.

"Look. Their not comics. Their cheats...you know...for games. I needed them to get through...cause...why am I talking to you about this?!"

"Cause you think I might understand you..."

"Look, you can't tell anyone. People don't think of me as a geek or anything and I don't want to be popular or anything. I just don't want to be made fun of..."

"I think its cool.."

"Really?"

"Hn. Why not?"

"Thanks. Maybe your not as bad as I thought you were."

"Well..." I started to reach up and place my hand on a wall acting cool...but there was no wall there...I fell flat on my face. Damn. Kagome laughed at me. Why shouldn't she. I just completely embarrassed myself.

"Are you ok?" she asked helping me up.

"Yeah." I replied trying not to show any emotion. "What are you still doing here anyway?!"

"I have band practice..." she replied...kinda proudly...

"What ya play?" I asked trying to get off of me..

"Saxophone...and um you have gum...on your shoulder...right there.." she said as she pointed at this disgusting piece of gum...chewed gum. I looked at my shoulder and took a deep breath. This was stupid. Why the fuck would...damn. I ignored it.

"Kagome! Come on!" yelled someone as they looked out of the door. I assumed that was the band hall. "Practice is about to start."

"Well. I guess I'll go." I said turning around. I took a few steps forward, then stopped dead on my tracks. "FUCK!" I yelled. Kagome looked at me confused. Naraku took MY car and LEFT ME! I had no way back! Damn it. I hate this.

"Are you..." Kagome started.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"MY DAMN BASTARD FRIEND TOOK MY FUCKIN CAR LEFT ME HERE!" I yelled. "Fucker needs to get his own car..."

"If you stay I can..." started Kagome.

"NO! I'll walk!" I yelled.

"LOOK I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't need your fuckin help or pity." I replied.

"Why don't you just swallow your damn pride and let me help you!" Kagome yelled.

"You have to go to band!" I replied trying to cool down.

"Well. It wouldn't hurt for you to wait." she replied. She was right. It wouldn't hurt.

"Well. I need to go job hunting."

"Practice ends at 4:30. We can look around then."

"Damn..." I whispered.

"Come on." She said like I was a puppy. I glared at her. I hate my life...

--

**Ok. My fiance is a genius! Sometimes. Yeah. My laptop is still dead but my fiance saved my stories on a flash drive. I'M SAVED! Thats why I love him! Well, I hope ya'll like this chappie. I wanted to throw something...please no flams and tell me what you think..THANKS! Sorry about the alarm and Sorry its so short. I'll try to make them longer.**

--DarksHiddenOne


	5. Band Practice and a Job

**Chapter 5. **

**I do not own Inuyasha and Char..**.

I followed Kagome into the band hall. It wasn't bad. There were just ALOT of noise from band geeks messing around on their instruments. Kagome looked back at me. I followed her. It was a pretty large band hall with a office on the far side of it. Kagome walked into the office.

"Mr. Lavan?" she asked as she entered the office.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied.

"I'm giving a friend a ride home and he wanted to know if he could stay in the band hall as we practice." Kagome replied.

"Well, were going to be out on the practice field today." I heard him say.

"Well, he could help and take the podium out there for us." Kagome begged.

"Which friend is it?" he asked.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered towards me. I came into the office. He looked at me.

"Will you help us out today?" he asked.

"Uh. Sure." I replied. This might just be my chance to get Kagome to like me.

"Whats your name?" he asked me.

"Inuyasha." I replied.

"Ok Inuyasha. We will be spending 30 minutes inside tuning and warming up. Once we line up right outside of the band hall. I want you to grab that podium over there and set it up for us. Once practice is over, then you will take down the podium and put it back where it currently is." he ordered.

"Um. Ok." I replied. It couldn't be that bad. I mean, band people don't really work that hard.

"Ok. You may put your saxophone together, Kagome." he said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome ran off and well, I followed. I had nothing better to do and I had no idea what I was doing. Some of the people looked at me. I just glared back at them.

"You can grab that chair over there and sit next to me." Kagome added.

I did as she said. I felt weird. I was taking orders from KAGOME. What have I came to? Mr. Lavan came out of his office and started up the band practice. It was just as I thought it would be boring. He started by getting everyone to play some damn notes then some scales, then he got each and every single person to play some single damn note! I was trying not to fall asleep, but every time I did. Kagome came up and nudged me. Once everyone did, they started to play some music. It was ok but not my type.

"Ok." started Mr. Lavan. "You have 30 seconds to get outside." This was the part of band practice that I didn't expect. Everyone jumped up, Including Kagome, and ran outside. I walked over and grabbed the podium thing that they wanted me to bring. Some guy grabbed the other side for me.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I'm Hojo. I'm the band manager. This thing is kind of big. I'll help you with it." he replied.

"I got it." I replied. I wanted to impress Kagome.

"Ok." he replied letting go.This thing was heavier then I thought. Hojo walked over and grabbed another podium. I started on my way dragging it along.

"5, 4, 3..." I heard him yell. "2, 1! BANDTENHUT!"

"PRIDE!" I heard voices scream. I stood there dumbfounded. Was this the military or the band? The rest of band didn't go like I thought it would go. They ran, marched, yelled, and actually worked. They barely picked up their instruments until the last part of it when they FAINALLY played. I did my job once everyone was leaving. I put the podium up. I actually kind of liked band practice. It really wasn't that band. Kagome came up to me.

"You ready?" she asked holding her saxophone case in her hands.

"Here. Let me take it." I said taking her case. She smiled at me. There we go. Finally, something. We walked towards her car and put all her stuff in the trunk.

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Do you know anywhere thats hiring?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled.

"Where?"

"Myoga's." she replied. I looked at her. She started the car and drove towards Myoga's.

"What's Myoga's?" I asked.

"Its a car mechanic's. I work there part time but Myoga is always short handed."

"You work there?" I asked

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. I'm trying to help Myoga out. He's always short handed with alot of work to do. Do you know how to work on cars?" she said.

"Kind of." I replied. I actually did know a little about cars. I hot wired and stole alot of them at home and working where Kagome worked was PERFECT! We pulled up to this garage that was ok. Not torn down but not this amazing shop with alot of money.

"Mr. Myoga?" Kagome called getting out of the car. I followed her.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied. He was this short little man, bald in the middle and gray on the outside with glasses.

"This is my friend Inuyasha. He would like to work here along with us." Kagome said.

"Really? Ever worked on cars before Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Kind of." I replied.

"Tell me what you know."

"I know how to hot wire and break engines.."

"Well, thats a start." replied Myoga. "Come on." I followed. Myoga had me fill out a few papers. I would be starting at 6.50 and hour. It wasn't bad and actually could leave me some left over for shit I wanted. I might actually save up and get a damn car.

"I got it. I start tomorrow." I smiled at Kagome. She hugged me. I was progressing...FAST!

"Well, we better get you home." she said. "Where do you live?"

"Oakwood Apartments." I replied. She started up the car and we left for home.

--

**Ok. I know its not that great but I'm setting up for something in my head. Sorry, it so short and Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been at band camp myself. I hope ya'll like it. Let me know what you think! and please no flames! I'll update as soon as I can!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	6. Cleaning

**Chapter 6.**

We pulled into the parking lot.

"2112, I told her." She strolled right along like she knew where she was going. "You know this place?"

"I kind of. My dad lives here. He lives in 910 though and Kouga lives in Rosealone right across the way." She replied.

"Rosealone?" I asked looking over to where she pointed it was. Kouga was rich and I knew this much. I had to compete with some rich guy but damn. I didn't think he was THAT rich. The houses that I could see from the car were at least 2 story, brick houses that had perfect lawns and just looked like the kind of place doctors and lawyers would live at. Kagome pulled into the parking space closest to my apartment.

"You can come in if you want too." I said. "No one is home." I was right. Not even Naraku came home. Our car was no where in sight.

"No, its fine. I have to get to Kouga's before he gets mad." Kagome smilied. It was the kind of smile that was just sweet. It didn't seem real though.

"No, come on it. Kouga can wait. Tell him you were doing charity work." I grinned.

"I'm not going to lie to my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Your not. You were helping me get a job, then you gave me a ride home. Now, your going to help me clean my house. If you want. It needs a good cleaning and maybe someday help me fix and paint it."

"It would still be lieing. charity is for the poor..."

"I am poor. We had to get the most run down apartment they had. Its infested and needs the work."

"Well..."

"Look, come inside and see it for yourself." I said. She and I both got out of the car. I grabbed my shit from her trunk and opened the door to apartment number 2112 and trust me, when I said dirty. I MENT dirty. Kagome walked in behind me and looked in disgust.

"What happened here?!" she exclaimed.

"The guy before us was a pig. Told you it need work."

"But I thought...Inuyasha put down your things. We got to get this place clean!"

I smilied and nodded. She rushed to the little gas station across the street. I didn't think she would actually come back with loads to cleaning supplies. I will have to admit I was shocked but hey, the place did need a good cleaning up. Kagome put on some gloves and put her hair up and we started to work. She cleaned the kitchen and instructed me to do alot of things. I got the bathroom. After that we worked on the living room and bedrooms. There were three. One for Sesshomaru, the other for me and Naraku, and the last one for Kagura.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome asked as we were cleaning the living room. She was across the room near the couch. I was dusting off the t.v stand.

"Yeah?" I replied not looking at her. She actually made me work. Amazing huh? I heard Kagome stand up and I looked at her. She was holding a picture book. The weird part is, none of us have pictures, much less books for pictures. It was open to.

"Whats this?" She asked extending it. I walked over to her and the book and looked down at the pictures. It was a picture of me, my mother, father, and Sesshomaru. I was laughing in my mothers arms, my mother was smiling at us, my father had a slight grin, and Sesshomaru had a huge smile planted on his face. I sat down on the couch. Kagome sat next to me.

"This is my family a long time ago." I replied. Kagome leaned over and turned the page. There I was sitting in a little swimming pool. My little yellow eyes all teared up. She flipped again. There was my father standing up with a blank look on his face and arms up. One arm had Sesshomaru with his arms crossed the other with my little self trying to reach other my father and attack Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled.

"My father left us when I was younger. As you can easily tell who is who. He just got up and left. Never heard of him or saw him. Sesshomaru, my brother tightened up after that. He loved Dad and looked up to him." Kagome silently listened as she turned the page. The next one was me on my mother's shoulder waving at the camera with a huge grin. My mother was smiling gently as she always did with one had on Sesshomaru who was glaring at the camera. That was after my dad left. "Then, when I was 14, my mom was killed in a car accident A drunk driver hit her." Kagome looked up at me with concern.

"I'm so sorry." she replied.

"Nah, Its fine." I replied. Kagome looked down at the floor. I took the book and threw it on my bed. I walked back in the living room and Kagome was just standing there. Why did I tell her all that I did. I didn't need her feeling sorry for me. Kagome looked at me, but not with pity, but concern. I looked into her eyes. I felt something I never felt before. I have no idea what it was but I liked it. It felt...good. I felt like my heart was melting into her chocolate eyes. My mind was in a rush. She looked so beautiful standing there. What am I feeling? Could I...actually have feelings...for Kagome? Just then, someone decided to knock on my door and ruin the whole moment. Kagome walked over to the door and guess who decided to grace us with his presence. Kouga.

"Kagome, what are you doing her?!" he demanded.

"I was.." started Kagome scared and I could tell she was.

"She was helping me and gave me a ride home. Then she was helping me clean the house." I said.

"Shut up flea bag. I was talking to Kagome." he replied. "Now, what are you doing her?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I yelled

"Exactly what Inuyasha said." replied Kagome.

"DONT IGNORE ME!" I yelled at him. The bastard continued to ignore me.

"I don't want you ever talking to him again! Kagome, he could have hurt you." he said with anger hidden.

"He wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I WOULDN'T HURT HER!" I yelled running up. If Kagome would move I could kill the bastard!

"Get out of here Kagome." demanded Kouga.

"but.." started Kagome.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled.

I grabbed Kagome's wrist. She looked at me. "She'll leave when she wants too."

"I told Kagome to leave. She BETTER leave. She knows what will happen if she doesn't. I do whats best for her. She'll do WHATEVER I say jackass. I know your type. You were going to rape Kagome or worse."

"NO! I'M..." I started.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at me with no emotion. It was owe most like that anger was replaced with hurt. Did she like being treated like that? Kagome pulled away from me and went to her car.

"You better stay away from Kagome." Kouga demanded looking at me dead in the eye. I would have just have the guy a nice one right in the face but Kagome would have been pissed and right now, I want Kagome more then I wanted to hurt the bastard. But how did he know Kagome was here? I watched Kouga drive Kagome away from me. Stay away from Kagome? Yeah right.

--

**Sorry, it took me so long to update yall. School started up and band started up and the freaking Hurricane Gustav, or however you spell it, decides to hit where I live so i had to evacuate. Fun, huh. NO! Well, I'm ok and so is my house. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I hope ya'll like it so far. Don't worry. I have alot more in mind for Inu and Kagome. Well, I hope you like it. Sorry its short. I'll update soon. REVIEW! :)**

**--**theDarksHiddenOne


End file.
